Naklus Kyonis
Naklus Kyonis, username Rookie Nak, is a 18-year-old turian who began frequenting CDN after getting an upgraded (read: modern) omni-tool. He has been called Nak by everyone save for two groups: his commanding officers and his parents. Hailing from the Terminus agricultural colony of Nusqu, Nak is no luddite, but hasn't had the luxury of up-to-date tech when the colony prioritized essentials to import, and is often behind the times. He served in the Nusqu First, a militia regiment tasked with protecting the planet's capital of Aret, though he was only a child during the Reaper War and his service was mostly quiet. Overview Nak is tall and lanky, though he has aspirations of bulking up to a muscular build once he can afford to. Should he ever do so, it's likely that he'd be considered conventionally attractive for his species. His crest and calf-growths (which This One is sure there is a proper name for) are noticeably long, and he's been called spikey more than once. His skin is very dark red in color, almost like rust. His colony face-tattoos are grey, and primarily consist of a Y over his nose and forehead, a line under each eye, and little hooks over his cheekbone-equivalents. The only thing marking him as anything military would be his Nusqu Legion tattoo on his shoulder, depicting the tall tower that is the capital building (and the only impressive building on the entire planet), with a 1 for his regiment. Nak has two scars. One from a pirate's bullet on his lower torso, which he is more than happy to show off and tell about. The other is on the side of his neck, and he draws attention away from it as much as turianly possible. Nak is a cheerful, optimistic person, though he sometimes likes to make mean-spirited jokes at people's expense, especially if the person in question isn't actually in his presence. He has no love for the Hierarchy and refuses to enter their space to avoid ending up drafted again, though he'd never call himself a separatist. He's mildly flirtatious, but only if he thinks the person in question might actually be interested. Nak is strictly into men. He vastly prefers being in groups, but does enjoy alone time. History The Reaper War struck Nusqu when Nak was nine, and attacked the planet and its neighbors in the system for several months in a siege that residents called fierce and unrelenting and any military historian would call half-hearted and pathetic. Nak did not serve, being ten, but did pick up a gun on two occasions: one, to replace a soldier who fell while Nak was bringing him water (he fired until the rifle overheated, and only hit three husks who had the extreme misfortune of somehow walking into the wild spray) and two, to shoot his indoctrinated father after witnessing the murder of his own mother (It took him six shots to hit the older turian running straight at him). Nak does not like discussing the latter situation. Nak was taken in by the older boys. The first was a brief relationship with a trooper named Kyron Bytes, who went missing during a battle and is presumed dead. Nak keeps Kyron's war-knife, an old turian dirk once used by a Bytes ancestor in the Hierarchy marines, with him at all times, to honor his adopted brother and his family's spirits, who no longer have anyone else to remember them. Later he was taken in by Syrus Boen. Nak wholeheartedly considers him his brother, and therefore calls him a dick three times a day at minimum. Nak entered the militia service at fifteen, as was customary on Nusqu as it is on Palaven. Nak, having been the first biotic born onto Nusqu in two generations, was given a sizeable investment by the militia. In fact the most advanced technology Nak has ever owned is the biotic amp that pierces his brain. Nak specialized in mobile operations, hitting and running, and using his biotics to disrupt the enemy, though being the only combat biotic he was mostly taught by old textbooks and practice. Nak served in three operations involving small-scale pirate strikes trying to raid the vulnerable colony. Nak was shot in the torso during the second, but the blow did little besides leave a scar. After the war, Nusqu spent five years trying to rebuild but ultimately failed, and the colony was abandoned. Three years were spent finding homes for its residents, which served as Nak's final tour. At the end, Syrus called in a favor he'd had with a high-ranking militia officer, and secured an old Fregint-class transport for himself and Nak, dragging his younger brother to Illium in hopes of securing a life more exciting than raising xemnas. Nak joined DDS upon being referred by Kenlin and currently is trying his best to physically and metaphorically shape up for the role, especially after, in his mind, flubbing his first day. Trivia * Despite being behind on technology, Nak is very up to date on media, as books and comics worked fine on his obsolete omni-tools. He has a general idea of what modern tech is from reading about it, but sometimes gets it wrong because he's only seen something dramatized in holos. * He's a fan of the adventure comic PrimarchxPrimarch, and often laments at how rare it actually produces new chapters, along with the long-running series Oto's Oddysey. * "Nak" is fun to say out loud. Nak Nak Nak Nak Nak. Threads of Note Get Me Out of These Hellholes: Nak's arrival on CDN. Shore Leave: On Illium, Nak meets Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii) and then finds a job opportunity with Kenlin Tola. Extranet History: What is Nak doing online? FNG: Now Nak faces his interview with Mekan of Omega. Apocalyptic Barbeque: Worag invites his co-workers, and others, to an informal gathering. Training Day: Back at the gym with Shadow Pyjak. When The Cat Is Away: With Mekan having disappeared again, Tayunji is at loose ends and wants to be alone; Nak comes across her. Within The Beast's Den: Octis Kurius is on Illium, in "Nos Dwicka". Nak is among those who encounter him. Wake Up And Smell The Ashes: Mekan is back -- so it's time for a confrontation with "Kawk". Under His Wing: Octis is playing big brother to Nak, and they're out shopping. So I Got A Gig: The Illium musical scene. Thought Exercise: Being Naklus, being a biotic, being on Illium. Meeting Kakliosaurs. Home Invasion: Work -- and varren -- follows Nak home. Coup d'etats et hors d'oeuvres: As Dwick slips into a coma and Nos Dwicka faces a potential coup, Nak, Worag, and Maos prepare for trouble. Category:Turians Category:Characters